


The Yakuza’s Bodyguard

by OlivertheOblivion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Dom/sub, Hate Sex at First, M/M, More characters not mentioned in tags, NSFW, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings May Apply, dom guzma, fine line between hate and love :P, guzma has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivertheOblivion/pseuds/OlivertheOblivion
Summary: Giovanni failed to conquer the region of Alola. Now that he’s under the surveilence of the President of the Aether Foundation, he has no choice but to cooperate and obey her commands, albiet grudgingly. However, she has better plans for the Team Rainbow Rocket boss. After all, she has some business that is needed to be taken care of in the Galar Region.But Giovanni isn’t going alone that easily. He’s given one of the most unexpected and unruly bodyguard he never asked for. The big bad ex-boss of Team Skull himself.
Relationships: Guzma/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Failure’s Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni’s plan was foiled. Again. By a mere child. Now he’s back down to square one, and unfortunately it seemed as though the ultra wormhole’s power that had allowed him to invade this universe had now disappeared.
> 
> No more turning back. The only way to go now is forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is an AU where Giovanni had been caught by Interpol. Instead of allowing Looker and Interpol to arrest him, Lusamine decides to put him to the test to see if he is worthy of being useful as a Pokémon trainer, not just as a businessman and villain boss.
> 
> The events take place in the Galar Region, where she has important business with the Chairman of Macro Cosmos. Who better to send and complete her work than a business man himself? Of course, he isn’t allowed alone. So the useful help of a certain punk is all she needs to assure Giovanni stays in line.))

The last thing Giovanni expected when he warped on the Aether Foundation rooftop was a barrage of Aether employees kicking down the stairwell door and surrounding him.

His composure was nothing less of his usual, a stoic expression in his eyes and a bittersweet smirk on his lips as he knew exactly what was to become of this situation. He stood still in a relaxed manner with hands stuffed in his pockets.

It was hard to believe...a mere child. A mere _child_ had managed to foil his plans. Somehow the feeling felt familiar to him, yet at the same time he had never tasted such an embarrassing defeat like this before.

He took out Mewtwo’s pokéball quietly, the Pokémon itself was out cold in the spherical capsule. He gave a small huff and nonchalantly placed it back in his pocket. He had to admit though, he hadn’t felt so fired up and anticipated like that in years.

The Aether employees gathered in a semi-circle behind the villain boss, their Pokémon out and growling to keep Giovanni from escaping. He wasn't afraid or fazed by them though. Their threats did not affect him in the slightest.

“Giovanni! You’re under arrest for the corruption of Aether Foundation technology and invading the fabrics of different dimensions!” A very familiar voice called out to the villain boss.

A small moment of silence was the only response. After that moment passed, Giovanni simply sneered quietly to himself.

“I never would have thought this day would come. This all seems way too easy, don’t you think?” He said with slight contempt as he turned to face the group of employees, as well as the man who had been hunting him down for years.

“It seems your time is up, Giovanni! Turn yourself in.” Looker replies with narrowed eyes, keeping his handgun trained on him cautiously.

“I don’t intend to fight back. Not after that rather interesting battle with that young trainer. No. I’m not a fool to continue struggling when there is nothing left to struggle for.” The Rocket boss replied back silkily. “Unless that is what you expected of me.”

“Then perhaps we underestimated how much of a coward you are.” Looker responded with a small grit of his teeth. “Too many years have passed trying to find you. You may not be the Giovanni of this universe, but you are nonetheless the same criminal.”

“Tch. I suppose that _is_ true. Unlike the me of this universe, however, I have ascended to greater achievements.” Giovanni scoffed. “Quite the disappoint to learn that I have disappeared off the face of the earth here.”

“Enough of the small talk! We’re taking you in!” Looker scowled, Giovanni only giving a small huff in response.

“Do you really think it will be easy to contain me? You weren’t able to from my dimension.” He said with a taunting grin.

“You-!” Looker was almost on the edge of snapping, which was quite rare for the international policeman to do.

“Come now, what is with all the fussing on my foundation’s roof about?” A lofty, sickeningly sweet voice rang out from He stairwell.

Looker turned his head to see Lusamine herself standing at the rooftop doorway with her hands placed delicately on her hips.

“President Lusamine, you’ve recovered! We apologize for the disruption. We’re taking the perpetrator in now. He’s been on the charts for years. We’ll have him taken immediate-” The Interpol officer started, but she raised a hand to stop him.

“I am fully aware of the situation.” She replied calmly, her gaze swiftly and briefly darted in Giovanni’s direction before calling her attention back to Looker. “But I am afraid that I must speak with the criminal man himself first. If you please.” She said with a small tilt of her head.

“What? I’m sorry ma’am, but he is a very dangerous criminal. We can’t allow him to put you out of commission again-“ Looker was cut off again by a wave of her hand.

“I understand the dangers, Mr. Looker.” Lusamine replied more firmly. “However, I must insist that I have a word with the man.”

Looker took a moment address the issue in his mind, seemingly conflicting over refusing her request to talk directly to the leader of Team Rainbow Rocket. But eventually he gave a sigh of defeat and stepped aside.

Lusamine nodded gratefully and stepped forward to approach Giovanni, whose expression had now changed to that of mere indifference.

“Giovanni, was it? My apologies for the interruption of your arrest, but there is something I would like to purpose that I think would be a better proposition for you.” She spoke in a businesslike tone.

The Rocket boss lifted an eyebrow. This took for a whole new twist he didn’t expect. He was more than curious to find out what she had in mind, however

“...I’m listening.” He said huskily.

“There is some business I have to attend to in another region, and usually I would have Faba and Wicke handling the overseas business for me while I maintain the operations here in Alola. However, with Faba demoted to Intern and Wicke handling the Ultra Recon Squad’s duties I have no other strong employees who can go and complete the task.”

‘ _...Hm...Perhaps this might be an interesting opportunity..._ ’ Giovanni thought as he gave a small, subtle smirk.

“I believe that working for me would be a far more... _suitable_ punishment for your crimes then rotting away in a cell. Don’t you agree?” Lusamine said smoothly.

Giovanni couldn’t suppress the malicious look of amusement that spread on his face. “That’s quite the offer, Madame President. I must say, it is very tempting to maintain my pride and decline...but as a businessman I believe that once you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up.” He said with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. “If that is truly your proposition, then you have a deal.” He replied coyly.

”Good good! I trust that you will not disappoint me~.” Lusamine said with a chirp.

”Wha- President Lusamine, you cannot be serious! Allowing a criminal to wander through another region is a very dangerous risk to make-!” Looker piped up with a look of disbelief and concern. But again he was cut off with a small gesture. 

“You think I am not well-prepared for any action this man may attempt? I am no fool, I will be taking every precaution possible to assure that he does not cause trouble for the rest of the regions.” She responded icily. 

Looker found himself feeling suddenly nervous under her cold, shadowed stare. She sure was an intimidating woman when she wanted to be.

Lusamine cleared her throat. “On the contrary, I will be sending Giovanni to the Galar region with a trusted and quite promising man with him.” She replied with a curt nod.

Looker swallowed. Oh no. She didn’t mean...

”I don’t mean to be doubtful, ma’am... but you...you don’t mean _that_ troubled trainer... Do you?” He asked nervously. 

“...Would it shock you so much to say it is?” Lusamine questioned bluntly.

Looker gave a small facepalm and exhaled heavily. “Ma’am, with all due respect, I don’t believed he’s qualified to handle such a dangerous man like Giovanni let alone any wanted criminal.” He replied tiredly.

“Hmpf. Nonsense. I have seen great potential in him, and he’s proven to be quite the force to be reckoned with. He is very loyal, and I do not doubt his strength to handle a man such as Giovanni.” She replied softly.

Giovanni remained silent throughout their exchange of words, and he gave a brief chuckle at Looker’s discomfort. It was rare that he was given the opportunity to see the policeman in such distress.

“Should he be plotting anything against us, then he will be punished accordingly as his bodyguard sees fit.” Lusamine said. Looker seemed not quite pleased with that idea, but it wasn’t like he could argue back.

She turned to Giovanni, crossing her arms expectantly to him. Giovanni only huffed in response. “I doubt whatever punishment your bodyguard can think of will likely change any of my morals.” He said with a small tilt of his head.

“Are you underestimating him already? You haven’t even met him yet, Giovanni.” Lusamine said in a rather poisonous tone, yet she had a sinister smile on her face.

“Perhaps I may be, or I might not be so sure that a simple bodyguard can subdue a dangerous man like myself. I’m sure you’ve heard what Looker over there said. You may want to heed his warning.” Giovanni smirked slightly as Looker gave an irritated glare at the Rocket boss.

“I am not worried at all about what you are capable of. I have full confidence in my subordinate’s skills and strength.”

“And what makes you so confident?” The villain boss sneered a bit.

”Cuz I’m the big bad boss who’ll beat ya down and beat ya down and never let up!” Giovanni was slightly taken aback by the rough, lazy voice that called out from behind the President.

As Giovanni took one step back to gain a better vision of his surroundings, Lusamine gave a small smile of amusement and took one step to the side.

With hands gripped on his hips and a rowdy smirk on his face, a rather destructive looking punk stepped out from the stairwell doorway.

“It’s destruction in human form! Big bad Guzma is in the house!” The ruffian grinned maliciously, his eyes locked right into Giovanni’s.

It would seem that maybe...just maybe...he underestimated the situation just a bit too much.


	2. Bitter Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the situation sorted out, Lusamine sends Giovanni with Guzma as his bodyguard to Galar region’s ship ports: Hulbury. Giovanni believed it was going to be easy being watched by a punk, but he soon finds it’s the worst possible outcome he could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guzma is slightly hot tempered, and Giovanni really shouldn’t push any buttons.
> 
> Unless he wants to.

By the time Interpol had gotten the place secure, two of the Aether employees carefully guided Giovanni back inside the facility with Guzma walking close behind Lusamine and Looker.

They kept Giovanni in Lusamine’s main room, where he resentfully remembered his bitter defeat by that troublesome child not too long ago.

He allowed his eyes to wander over the bleak, pearly white walls and the empty silence that seemed to follow behind in his presence. He leaned up against one of the many pillars in the room, his hands still nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets.

Guzma was not too far away, leaning on a pillar of his own with arms crossed and a rather arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he scanned Giovanni up and down as if to study him.

“You ain’t seem like much. Don’t think you’ll be much trouble to keep under control.” The punk sneered as he gave a small snort of contemptuous laughter.

Giovanni simply lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so? I cannot say the same for you. You don’t seem like you've been under control since childhood.” He retorted calmly.

Guzma merely scowled dangerously at that. “Hey. Get off the fuckin’ childhood topic less you’re lookin’ to get a beatin’...” he said with a growl.

The Rocket boss simply gave a sneering laugh in response. “Or you’ll what? Scream and throw a tantrum about how life isn’t fair and that _you’re_ the one stuck with _me_? Oh, please. I highly doubt there’s anything you could possibly do that would throw me off my high horse.” He smirked.

Guzma shot him an expression that was just as venomous as a pissed off Serviper. Giovanni would admit it was a little intimidating if he wasn’t in a secure area.

“Don’t believe me, asshole? Oh just you fuckin’ wait, Imma show ya just _how_ menacing I can be.” The punk snarled. “Once the President isn’t here to protect ya, it’ll just be me and you. And there’s no one else to back ya up either. Yer pathetic on yer own without ya team.” Guzma taunted.

If what Guzma had said weren’t true, he’d be laughing at the punk’s expense. But this made Giovanni bite his lip a bit in frustration because he knew Guzma was right.

“I wouldn’t underestimate me so early, brat.” Giovanni scoffed, turning his head away from the other and staring at the large walls on the opposite side.

“Whatsa mattah? Can’t admit yer weak and a fuckin’ coward without yer goons to cover ya?” Guzma continued to challenge him.

He forced himself to take a deep breath so not to possibly lose his cool to a ruthless punk of all people. How in the world did he manage to handle Silver’s accusations years ago?

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Giovanni said with a teeth-gritted smirk. “I hate to disappoint you, but I do not crumble so easily.”

Guzma pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and strode over to Giovanni. He slammed a hand on the pillar beside Giovanni’s head. “Is that a fuckin’ challenge?” He said in a husky growl. He leaned in until he was inches from Giovanni’s face and close to his ear.

“I’ll have ya know...once we’re outside this damn facility it’s fair game to me. I’ll show ya exactly how easy yer gonna fall to yer knees.” He said with a mocking purr.

A part of Giovanni really did not want to know what the insolent delinquent meant by that, but the more evil side of him was curious.

“I suppose we’ll see then.” Giovanni lightly hissed back, placing a finger under Guzma’s chin and smirked. Then he planted a hand on the punk’s firm chest and roughly shoved him away nonchalantly.

The punk gave a low growl in response. “Yeah, whatever.” He said irritably.

Just as their conversation ended, Lusamine and Wicke entered the main room together. “I see you both have started to get acquainted with one another.” She cooed, clapping her hands lightly. “Now I must see to it that you board the ship safely, so if the two of you will come with me.” She gestured both of the men to follow her.

Guzma didn’t move an inch, and that prompted Giovanni to sigh heavily and walk over to Lusamine. He was probably going to make sure he was always in front.

Once they left the main room they were led to the Aether Foundation ports on the lower floors.

“Now here is where your trip begins, and I trust you will not disappoint me?” Lusamine said with a rather thin, icy tone.

Giovanni could only give a small silent snort and give a simple nod.

“Good good. Wicke has prepared some baggage for you to take, and it is stocked with healing items for your Pokémon and other supplies you may need. All else that you will be required to have will be given to you at the Galar region. Any questions, Giovanni?” She asked with a pleasant tilt of her head.

“I believe not, President.” The Rocket boss replied coyly.

“Very well then. If there are no other further arrangements to prepare you for your voyage that is needed, there is one last thing I would like to do.” Lusamine said, turning to Wicke and taking something that looked like a metal bracelet.

Giovanni’s eyes narrowed a bit, and he knew almost immediately what it was. “I don’t blame you for not trusting my motives.” He said with a light scoff.

“This is just for an extra precautionary measure. We wouldn’t want you straying too far away, do we?” She said silkily. Guzma tried to stifle his laughter.

Lusamine walked over to Giovanni, and motioned for him to lift up his wrist. Giovanni hesitated for a moment before taking his right hand out of his pocket and presenting it to her. She promptly snapped the bracelet on and a small beep sounded.

“Sucks to be _you_.” Guzma said with a grin.

“Oh don’t be so cocky, Guzma dear. You’re getting one too.” Lusamine said smoothly.

“I **WHAT?!** ” Guzma said with a look of disbelief.

Before the punk could make any more protests, Lusamine snapped the bracelet on his wrist too. His was opposite of Giovanni’s which was the left hand. 

“Aw COME ON!” He groaned. Lusamine waved her hand at him. “Now now, Guzma, this is so we will be able to tell if Giovanni has walked more than a mile from you.” She assured him. “Don’t you think that would make your job easier?” She said in a mysteriously sweet voice. The punk only grumbled in agreement.

Giovanni stares at bracelet for a small moment beforehand looking back up at the two.

“Now, I believe it is time for departure. Farewell to both and good luck” she said with a small nod. She gave Guzma a brief, motherly hug, which made him mumble a “thanks” and give a discrete grin. 

Wicke handed Giovanni a sling-over shoulder bag, and Guzma a backpack. “Good luck!” she said happily.

Giovanni simply nodded, and boarded the ship without another word. Guzma followed behind and made sure to stay about two feet behind the other.

Once they were on, the ship’s engine started and the ship slowly drifted away from the port.

.

.

.

The ride started off quiet. Mostly. Giovanni had been hoping to arrive in Hulbury without any issues, but as long as the punk was with him that would most like never be a reality.

Guzma had let out his rather large bug Pokémon, which in truth did freak Giovanni out quiet a bit. But he made sure to keep his thoughts to himself. He’d never seen this Pokémon before, but he preferred to stay far from it. The bug’s loud clicks and chirring were unbearable.

He pressed himself against the side of the ship’s railing to distance himself from the two, but Golisopod (being the lovable big bug it was) noticed it’s trainer’s unfamiliar companion and lumbered it’s way closer to Giovanni and scooped the now startled Rocket boss into a huge, crushing hug.

“GHH-!” Giovanni struggled furiously in attempts to escape the terrifying isopod.

“Yo, chill the fuck out. Golisopod just wants to know who ya are.” Guzma said with a stare at the disastrous interaction, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

“Get. This. Damn. Bug. **OFF ME.** ” Giovanni growled stiffly through gritted teeth. 

The harsh tone took the punk slightly off guard. Slightly concerned that Giovanni might _actually_ hurt Golisopod, he whistled and the large bug lifted it’s head and dropped Giovanni.

Giovanni staggered on the ground for a moment to regain his foot, a hand placed firmly on the railing and the other tightly close to his chest.

“If you can’t keep your damn Pokémon under control, you shouldn’t be keeping them at all.” He said with a small irritated exhale. 

“Geeze, no need to get yer panties in a fuckin’ twist.” Guzma huffed with a roll of his eyes. He patted the giant water bug’s head lovingly. “It’s okay buddy, he’s just a jerk. Don’t worry ‘bout him~” he cooed to it. The large Pokémon chirred happily in response to the assurance and comfort.

Giovanni gave a low grumble and returned to pressing himself closer to the side of the railing. If he really thought about it now, prison didn’t seem like that bad of a punishment anymore.

“Dunno what yer problem is, yo. Goli is just like any other Pokémon.” Guzma pouted with a glare. Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Your Pokémon is an eyesore to behold, much like it’s trainer.” He grumbled under his breath. That prompted an irritated “Hey!” from Guzma. 

“Whatever, ya stuck-up prick! Goli doesn’t like ya anyway!” He said and flipped the Rocket boss off (to which Giovanni only scoffed and rolled his eyes at), and then stormed to a seat and slumped down in it with arms crossed. Golispod joined him in the seat next to his and curled up in it.

Hours went by and Giovanni watched the waves in utter silence. Guzma eventually fell asleep in his seat, Golispod curled up with it’s giant head in his lap like a dog.

He stared down at the bracelet on his wrist. It looked rather ambiguous, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it would do if he did attempt to leave Guzma’s perimeter.

Sighing, he rubbed the cuffed wrist with a hand and glanced back at Guzma. He wasn’t that much of a fool to attempt something so ridiculous.

Soon in the dark of midnight the ship horn blared loudly, alerting those at the Hulbury harbor that they were coming in.

Giovanni glanced around quietly, not at all fazed by the loud horn. Guzma on the other hand yelled loudly and tumbled out of his seat, Golisopod panicking awake as well and rolling to the deck’s floor.

Ugh. He really didn’t have the patience for this idiot and his terrifying bug.

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Guzma scrambled to his feet and grabbed his backpack hastily. “Coulda woken me up beforehand, ya dick!” The punk growled to the Rocket boss. 

Giovanni flashed Guzma an unimpressed expression. “I hope you remember that I am here on business, not to babysit you and your unruly bug.” He replied coldly.

“Ow, man, way to be considerate.” Guzma retorted sarcastically.

Giovanni ignored his remark and stepped off the ship, quietly gazing around at the surrounding area.

The ocean port was vast and very productive. He would have even admitted he was a bit impressed. A cool, sea breeze blew through the air in a swift stroke. Wincing a bit at the sudden gust, he shielded his face with a raised arm. He’d have to buy a new trench coat and fedora later at some point.

Guzma stumbled after him so not to let the wrist bracelet activate in case there was a bomb of some kind in it. He cared about the President, but sometimes he just didn’t quite trust her methods of...disciplining.

Someone was silently waiting for them near the port. Giovanni gave a small exhale to himself. This was going to be the true start of his mission here for the President.

He walked forward to meet face to face with the elegant gym leader Nessa, waiting upon the sea-salty boardwalk since their arrival to Galar. 


End file.
